All Random (ver Elsword)
by EternaPhoenix
Summary: Yea I know, title sounds like from Dota 2 :P Anyways, this is a series of one-shots revolving around pairings of Elsword characters! There may be romance, there may not be romance but something sad, I don't know, it all depends on what idea I get :P Anyways, enjoy! ...just gonna rate it T for safety lols
1. Chapter 1

**...WHAT IS UP LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, I, the Phoenix, has returned after what felt like an eternity~~~~~ wooohooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Ahem, anyways, first of all, apologies for me not updating Celestial Fate, for I am having a conflict whether or not to restart the entire story because the current state of the story is kinda….weird and conflicting for the future plot progresses….Also, I've been pretty busy these days-busy with what? Totally not playing Elsword or Tree of Savior or other games of course….ahahahaha *cough* BUUUT ANYWAYS, I just had the sudden idea of creating a compilation of one shots pairings! It could be Addra, Addeve, ElsEve, Reven, ElSha, Cheve, Chara, RaSis (hah, racist :v meant to say raven x elesis but hey sounds like racist :v ) AddEle…you name the pairings, geez, there's so many out there. However, it all depends on what idea might pop up in my mind though. Welp, wihout further ado ladies and gent, lets kick start this compilation with the pairing of AddRa~~~~Enjoy~~**

 **SHOT #1**

 **Letting Your Guard Down**

 **Casts:**

 **Ara Haan—Asura**

 **Add—Diabolic Esper**

"…..zzzzz"

"….sigh, I knew it would come down to this."

In the midst of a peaceful night, when most of the creatures of Elrios had fallen into slumbers, only a certain white-haired scientist seemed to be the only midnight owl awake and working on his space-time projects in his dark room, where the only light source provided for him to be able to see his work progress is being illuminated from his holographic screens.

While Add was hoping to be able to concentrate on finish maintaining his equipment and upgrading his overall abilities before dawn-since he had been causing mayhem on the battlefield and going on a rampage against the demons with the El Gang during the day-the constant gentle sleeping sound that was produced by a raven haired-lady on his bed was exceptionally loud to his ears in this silent night and is definitely distracting him from being able to continue on his tasks.

Sighing again, he recalled how and why his Asura girlfriend was in his room right now and sleeping so soundly on his comfy bed.

~Two hours ago~

It was 1.00AM when the Haan lady barged into the Esper's room, in which surprised Add and caused him to jolt from his position a bit.

"Add~! It's already late! Stop being stubborn and get some rest already, mou~~!"

Pouting, Ara sneaked her slender arms and hugged Add's left arm, all the while looking at Add with sparkly, cute eyes. Add somehow find that adorable expression similar to a cute puppy trying to beg for its owners attention.

"Geh….shouldn't you be saying that to yourself instead and get some sleep? I'm almost done here, just give me another like, 5 more minutes? And I should be done."

"But you said the exact same thing one hour ago! I can't trust you when it comes to you doing whatever coding or upgrading your robot thingies."

"…..It's Dynamos."

"I don't care! We've all been working hard during the day and now it's the time to be sleeping, but you're not! So I'm not going to leave and keep an eye on you until you find me staring at your back being annoying and finally decide to sleep!"

Pouting yet again, Ara plopped herself down onto Add's bed, and started sending piercing glares at Add's back.

Shaking his head, Add turned back to his tables and tried his best to ignore his lover's stares as he forced himself to continue on with his work.

"…..sigh, do whatever you want, I need to get this thing done as soon as possible. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're gonna fall asleep faster than me being able to complete my tasks."

"Hmph! That won't happen! I swear I'll stay awake and continue watching you until you decided to sleep!"

…and that promise of staying awake seemed to be unfulfilled later on.

~Present Time~

Turning to face his dear Ara who was lying on the bed, he noticed a few things-

Number one, the expression of his lover sleeping so soundly was way too goddamn adorable.

Number two, Ara's pyjamas aren't exactly in a….neat condition, as her clothes are a bit disoriented and revealing parts of her attractive figure. While Add hate to admit it, it certainly was quite a sight to make his heart race a little, but he quickly shook off the feelings and a few certain thoughts that flashed across his mind.

Number 3, she's sleeping without blankets on this slightly chilled night, which could make her get a cold in the morning afterwards.

And number 4, her sleeping posture near the edge of the bed isn't exactly good for her.

"Yare yare…..this girl,"

Shaking his head, he could only walk towards his girlfriend with a warm smiling expression on his face. Brushing off a few locks of hair that was on Ara's sleeping face, Add carried Ara and place her properly on the bed.

"I swear you're letting your guard down too much around me just because I'm your boyfriend. If it's anyone else that saw your current state of sleeping and being…erm, a bit revealing, they would've taken advantage of you."

Mumbling under his breath, Add tried to fix Ara's attire and put on a blanket on her, only to receive something surprising in return.

"….are you sure I'm the only one letting my guard down?"

"?!"

A pair of slender hands suddenly found their way up to Add's neck and pulled him down to the soft bed. By the time Add finally registered what has happened, he found his girlfriend sitting on top of his torso, face expressing a sly, but lovely smile.

"Got you~"

"Wha-"

"Ehehe, you thought I was asleep aren't you? Well a good predator will always be patience and wait for the right time to pounce~ Oh and also…..did how I look in my 'sleep' just now excite you, until you had the slightest thought of taking advantage a pure girl such as me~?"

Add could only blush as he quickly denied what Ara said.

"Nononono, I wasn't-uh-anyways, let me go right now! I need to complete my tasks! I swear I just need a bit more time-mmph?!"

Sealing Add's response away with a sweet kiss that lasted for a few seconds, Ara parted away with his lips and lay directly on top of Add.

"Nope, you aren't going anywhere~~It's late now and you should sleep~"

Giggling, she wrapped her arms around Add's body and hug him tight, but yet gentle like a body pillow.

…..It's not like Add hated the feeling of being a body pillow for Ara though, if anything, he admit it is very soothing and warm.

Sighing again, he could only look down at Ara's still smiling face and ask.

"….I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Ehehe~ Goodnight Addie~"

"….you little, keke," Smiling back gently, Add decided to just surrender and plants a chaste kiss on Ara's forehead instead.

"….goodnight."

And in a few minutes time, the couple's minds wandered off into dreamland as they both continued to cuddle each other for warmth under the quiet twilight.

 **ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDD that's it for the first one! Hope you guys enjoyed! …..apologies though if I ever made them a bit OOC of sort :P Anyways, hopefully I'll be able to find some other ideas and I'll update soon! Alright, EternaPhoenix reporting in, objective cleared. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings ladies and gentlemen! I, EternaPhoenix, has come back with another one-shot! This time, zee paring goes to…..-drumrolls- WS x BM! Without further ado, let's get things started riiiiight away!**

 **SHOT #2-Eat Your Carrot**

 **Casts:**

 **Raven-Blade Master**

 **Rena-Wind Sneaker**

The hungry ex-mercenary who was expecting a good meal for dinner was very disappointed as his golden eyes kept glaring at the bowl of food in front of him. Making a disgusted facial expression, he looked up at the lime-haired elf standing beside his seat, who was smiling innocently at him.

"…Rena…."

"Yes?"

"…..what is this?"

"It's your dinner!"

"…I ain't gonna have carrot stew as my dinner, El lady no."

"But carrot is good for you!"

"….Rena-"

"Look, I know you've told me the reason you're being reluctant in taking carrots, but let's start from today and get rid of that past trauma of yours against carrots, and start eating them for the sake of your health, okay?"

Sighing, Raven could only stare back at his nemesis-carrots. Well, to be precise, its carrot stews in this case. But, still, carrots are carrots and Raven absolutely despises them.

It wasn't like this before though, Raven isn't really a picky eater, and he certainly doesn't hate eating carrots back in the days….well, at least not until that one mission he participated when he was still just a young recruit of the Black Crows Mercenary.

Back then, they were hired by Velder's higher ups to provide reinforcement for the subjugating forces against the rebellion forces who opposed the political system of Velder. Their role was supposed to provide reinforcements but…..ironically, they are the ones who got into a troublesome situation and they themselves require reinforcements to be saved. In fact, their situation worsened to the point that the Black Crow Mercenaries was surrounded in an abandoned and burned down farm village with shortage of food rations for two whole weeks- for the enemies forces have somehow managed to burn their supplies when they got caught by an ambush.

So then, in order to prevent themselves from starving to death while waiting for extra reinforcements to rescue them, their only choice was to salvage whatever is edible around the deserted farm village. Amidst the desolated farmland, they managed to secure a handful amount of vegetables, which a major part of them was carrots. Although….they weren't in the best condition to be eaten though. Some can be seen to have worms coming out of it, some literally became mashed thanks to getting caught up in explosion, some have fungus on them- well, to sum it up, they certainly aren't appealing nor were they exactly fine to be eaten.

However, what choices do Raven and his comrades have? If they wanted to survive the hunger, they have to eat anything-even if it is extremely gross and close to being inedible. And so, it was at that time Raven tasted the bitterness and felt the gross part of eating carrots, and since then, he has been extremely reluctant to ever, eating or even touch carrots again.

Coming back to the present, Raven is currently trying to figure a way out to prevent him from eating this carrot stew, and instead sneak out to a restaurant or food stall and get something decent. The Wind Sneaker, on the other hand, seemed to be trying to persuade and help Raven to accept the beauty of carrots again.

"Raven, if you don't eat your carrots you're never going to attract any ladies, you know."

"…what does carrots has got to do with ladies going wild over me? Besides, I'm more than attractive enough to make any ladies faint anyways."

Knowing that the sly Rena is trying to challenge his charms so that he will be provoked into eating carrots, Raven instead decided to coolly swipe his silky, black hair upwards as he placed both his elbows on the table and sent a flirtatious wink towards the elf as his comeback.

Trying her best not to blush even a little and squeal like a an anime high school girl, Rena decided to use her gorgeous feminine appeals to challenge back Raven as she purposely move her face nearer to Raven and alluringly lift his chin with her slender fingers so that the golden and green irises are directly looking at each other.

"Ho~oh? I don't think so, gentleman. I mean, after all, this fair elven lady who is standing in front of you certainly isn't fawning over you right now? But maybe, just maybe, if you were to eat the carrots I might fall for you a little bit~?"

Raven, ignoring his excited heart due to Rena's action which seemed extremely attractive to him, he merely smirked back coolly as he countered.

"Hmm~Is that so….unfortunately though, I will never be able to accept the taste of carrots again…unless something covers up their taste? For example-"

Pausing for a short moment, Raven daringly pulled Rena closer so that their faces were merely centimetres away as he continued his sentence in a low, husky whisper.

"Your lips?"

"…eh?"

This time, Rena's face got instantly flustered. Who could blame her though, after all, the swordsman she's been taking a liking to for quite some time suddenly spurted out such words. Seeing her reaction, Raven laughed at how cute she was inside his heart and decided to continue teasing her.

"Oh, did you perhaps not hear that clearly? Well then, let me rephrase it in another version then-if you were to mouth-to-mouth feed me, maybe then the taste of the carrots will be covered up by how your lips taste~?"

As Rena lowered her head and her bangs shadowed her expressions from Raven, he thought that his bold actions have definitely stopped Rena's persuasion-

"S-so, y-you will re-really eat the carrots i-if I m-m-m-outh-to-mouth f-feed you, right?"

"…..what?"

Raven sweat dropped a little as he saw how Rena was shyly looking at him with a huge blush on her face. N-no way, she's totally just joking with me…right? That was what raced through his mind as Raven just decided to shrug it off as Rena trying to flirtatiously persuade him.

"O-of course, haha….er….R-rena?"

Just as he tried to awkwardly laugh it off as a joke, Raven saw Rena putting a spoonful of carrot stew in her mouth and glanced back with a blushed expression. And the next action she did completely caught Raven off guard.

"?!"

Gently cupping Raven's cheeks with both her hands, she shut her eyes closed as her glossy lips clashed onto Raven's one. Using her tongue, she created an opening in Raven's lips and slid it inside as both their tongues naturally dance with each other. Wide-eyed, Raven was completely stunned at was going on as he was blushing way too madly to care for how the carrot stew taste as he just stayed in the same astonished position and letting Rena explore his inner mouth as she pleases.

Moments later, Rena finally pulled off from Raven's face as she was panting slightly with a flushed expression. Realising what she actually just did, her face completely grew bright red, all the way up to her ears as she hastily mumbled out words.

"M-make sure you f-finish off the carrot stew k-kay? I-I forgot I need to do something a-and I need to go now…bye!"

Without delaying any longer, the green-haired elf ran away from the scene as fast as the wind, leaving the Blade Master alone in the dining room, who was slowly touching his lips and trying to register what in the actual world just happened.

….to sum it up, let's just say that the mercenary has two huge improvements in his life since then. One is the fact that he improved in trying to accept the taste of carrots again, and the other, well, it's pretty obvious that his relationship with the elven lady improve by a huge mile from that day onwards.

 **Annnnd that's it! Well, to be honest I got the idea to write this one shot because I remembered that one fan art of Sword Taker and Fury Guardian trying to push the carrots to one another cause' both of them doesn't want to eat it…..xD anyways, I've completed my mission here, and I'll see ya guys next time. Oh, don't forget to Rate and Review yea, opinions/comments/suggestions are much appreciated! EternaPhoenix, logging off!**


End file.
